You've got to be kidding me!
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: Due to very unexpected and sudden changes, Ritsu's room was taken and he has no other room to move to, so he was forced to live together with Takano in the latter's apartment. It wasn't such a bad idea until his stupid boss took advantage of it and wants Ritsu to BABYSIT him! (Will feature other SH and JR couples!) Please Read and Review! [Funny and romantic, I hope? XD]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Be gentle to me because this is my first time writing a Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfiction! **

**I'm just so in-love with this manga/anime that I badly want to try making a fancfiction about it.**

**My favorite couple is YukinaxKisa, but I also like the other couples because they make my heart go doki doki.**

**DON'T WORRY, I WILL NOT ONLY FOCUS ON RITSUXTAKANO! **

**THIS FANFICTION WILL FEATURE ALL THE COUPLE AND EVEN SOME JUNJOU ROMANTICA CHARACTERS WILL APPEAR! Enjoy!**

* * *

"**You've Got To Be Kidding Me!"**

_**Summary:**_

**Due to very unexpected and sudden changes, Ritsu's room was taken and he has no other room to move to, so he was **_**forced **_**to live together with Takano in the latter's apartment. It wasn't such a bad idea until his stupid boss took advantage of it and wants Ritsu to babysit him! (Will feature other SH and JR couples!) Please Read and Review!**

* * *

_**Ritsu Onodera's First Case:**_

"I'm done with Shinji-sensei's!" Kisa Shouta, one of oldest editor in Emerald, shouted and handed the edited manuscripts to Takano before starting another one although he's almost dozing off.

"Oi, Onodera!" Takano demanded.

Ritsu Onodera, the newbie of the group, gasped and then turned towards Emerald Editing Group's editor-in-chief. "What?!"

"Are you sure Motou-sensei's manuscript will come today? I'll kill if you if you're lying!" Takano Masamune, Emerald's editor-in-chief, threatened.

"When I called yesterday, she said that the manuscript's almost done and told me that she'll make someone deliver it quickly over here!" The green-eyed protested and went back to work.

"No need to shout, you idiot!" Takano complained.

"Excuse me, but you started it!" Ritsu retorted.

"I don't mind you two being this lovey-dovey, but c-could you please make ten copies of these, Ricchan?" Kisa, with trembling voice whispered.

Ritsu gasped. "S-Sorry! I'm doing it right away!" He panicked, took the papers his seatmate's holding and went to the photocopy machine and started photocopying each paper.

They're in the middle of proofreading a bunch of manuscripts again because tomorrow is the end of the cycle and they were still editing some early manuscripts and dying while waiting for the dead manuscripts on the way.

"Ugh, my ulcer's is attacking again." He uttered.

No one among the Emerald Editing Group has taken any sleep for the last two days just to finish editing all the manuscripts piled up on top of their desks and pass those manuscripts to the printers.

The Emerald Department was filled with papers and corpses again. The floor was full of papers and books. The tables were piled up with bunch of papers, again. And if you weren't careful with your steps, you might step onto a dead body—I mean onto an _almost _lifeless body.

But after the cycle, the Department magically turns back into its original design which was filled with pink stuff and fairy tale thing-ys, which sometimes creeps Ritsu out.

The machine made a sound that indicated that the task it's given was done. He took the photocopies and the original ones before heading back to their department. "Kisa-san, here are—" He was cut off when a ruler hit his forehead. "What the hell?!" He cursed and just placed the papers on top of his seatmate's desk. "Takano-san!" He complained.

"Shut the hell up and continue working! Motou-sensei's manuscript is here!" Takano grunted and threw the envelope with manuscripts towards the green-eyed.

"Yes, yes, I'm going back to work!" Ritsu shouted back and opened the envelope before starting to edit again. "Ugh, I can do this…I can do this…" He chanted to himself and started dozing off.

"Waah! Ricchan, don't die on us right now! We need you as of the moment!" Kisa yelled as he shook his seatmate's shoulders. "We can do this! There are only two dead manuscripts on the way and they're not ours! I only have two more manuscripts left! You only have three! We can do it!"

"Yoshino…" They heard Hatori grunt and then he suddenly stood up and went out.

"Looks like he's almost finished with one of his two left manuscripts but still has Yoshikawa Chiharu's dead manuscript." Mino Kanade, the always calm editor of theirs, mumbled, almost dead, as well.

Ritsu went back to his work and started proofreading.

A postman came in. "Good morning, a delivery from Mikoto—"

"Here, here!" Takano shouted.

This was the time when Onodera wondered why he has stayed in this place although it almost kills him.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"I'm done with Futari-sensei's!" Ritsu shouted with all he can and passed his work at Takano.

It's already 8 in the evening, but everyone was still there, and they were all going to pull another all nighter.

"I-I'm done with Yagami-sensei's…" Kisa muttered, half-dead, as he laid his head on top of his books and only his hands were working. He passed his done job to the editor-in-chief.

"How's Yoshikawa-sensei's, Hatori-san?" Mino queried as he finished his second to the last manuscript.

"It just came."

"Ah, will you be able to edit it quickly?"

"I'll try. And then kill Yoshikawa-sensei after the cycle." He heard Hatori mumble.

"Hey, Onodera, stay awake!" Takano scolded.

He slapped himself. "I am, I am!" He yelled back and continued editing the last manuscript in his hands.

_I think I'm going to die._

_**~LFMH021~**_

The day after came without anyone of them noticing…

"We're done!" They celebrated a minute after they passed the done manuscripts to the printers.

"That was rare. We finished 15 minutes earlier than usual." Mino commented.

"It's too rare, I want to know if I'm not dreaming." Kisa agreed.

"Now, let's clean up!" Mino exclaimed and all the Emerald's editors started cleaning and putting aside their stuffs, and then the Emerald Department was back to _pink _again.

They looked at one another before collapsing on their seats.

"I think I'm gonna die." Takano mumbled.

"You're not alone." Ritsu muttered, and clutched his stomach. "Ugh, my stomach hurts again."

"Oi, Onodera, pack up, we're going to leave after fifteen minutes." The tallest black-head ordered.

He stiffened. "N-No, thanks! I'm going home alone! I have plans!"

"You liar. I already told you that I'm going to be in-charge of your nutrition from now on and you're going to eat dinner with me tonight." His boss reprimanded.

"B-But, there's no need. I'm healthy as a gorilla! And as strong as an orangutan." He lied.

Takano raised an eyebrow. "Gorilla? Orangutan?" He questioned with his comparisons.

He blushed in embarrassment. "S-Shut up, you know what I meant! And no means no. I'm not going home with you! I-I have plans!"

"I'll just drag you into my car then." Takano decided.

"Please don't!" Ritsu protested. "Takano-san, I can take care of myself!"

"Says someone who leaves his laundry everywhere, someone who sleeps on the floor, someone who only eats nothing but energy drinks and junk foods, someone who overexerts himself without break. Yeah, right." The taller black-head mumbled, his tone filled with unbelief.

Everyone laughed as the green-eyed glared at the brown-eyed.

"Knock, knock?" an unfamiliar and familiar at the same time voice asked from the door of their department.

They all turned their heads and found a handsome and tall brunette with piercings in both of his ears, have brown captivating eyes, and dashing smile, outside of the door and just peeked his head in.

"What is it?" Takano demanded.

The boy smiled. "I'm just going to excuse Kisa-san for a little while."

This time they all turned towards Ritsu's seatmate.

Kisa blushed and dashed outside, grabbing the guy with him.

Ritsu met Mino-san's eyes and he just shrugged, also clueless of what just happened. After while, the smallest black-head went back, his face beet red and sat back to his seat.

"I'll see you later at the café then, Kisa-san. Thank you very much!" The guy shouted and rapidly disappeared.

"Who was that?" Hatori queried.

"J-Just someone I know." Kisa stuttered.

Everyone gave him a teasing grin.

He blushed more. "Waah! S-Shut up!" He panicked.

Ritsu stretched before picking his things up. "I'm going now. Thanks for the hard work."

"See you tomorrow, Ricchan!" Kisa bade back.

"Good work, Onodera-kun." Mino complimented.

Hatori just nodded as farewell.

He flinched when their Editor-in-Chief also stood up. "I'm going to drive him home. Aren't you guys going home yet?"

"We'll just rest for awhile." The others replied.

Ritsu bowed and ran towards the elevator. He quickly pressed the close button, but Takano stopped the doors from closing. "Let me in, idiot!"

He gulped and just stayed silent as Takano Masamune, the one who has said that he loves Ritsu for almost the hundredth time, stood beside him and waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

"What are you gonna do after you get home?" Takano mumbled.

The emerald-eyed looked at other things except the person beside him. "E-Er, read and review some shoujo mangas that Kisa-san lent me…and rest, maybe?"

"Hn,"

The elevator reached the ground floor and he rapidly went out and was about to head towards the main door of the building but a hand grabbed the hood of his jacket. "Gaah!" He gasped, then he was already being dragged towards a car in the Parking Lot.

"Don't you dare run away from me." Takano warned.

Ritsu squirmed. "L-Let me go, Takano-san! I still need to buy some things and I-I have my plans!"

"Quit lying."

"I'm not!"

In the end, Onodera was dragged inside Takano's car and just stayed quiet as the latter drove them back to their apartments' building.

"Oi, say something." Takano protested.

"S-Something…?" Ritsu mumbled.

"You idiot, are you making fun of me?!" The black-head demanded.

"I-I'm not!" Ritsu panicked.

"Then, why are you so quiet?"

"Because you dragged me inside your car although I protested many times that I don't want to! If I was you, you would be sulking like me!" The brunette grumbled.

"If I was you and you dragged me inside your car, I would willingly come in." The black-head responded.

His answer made Ritsu's heart pound fast in his chest and he just looked outside the window to hide his reddened cheeks.

"Why don't you just give in and say that you love me too?" Takano asked.

His cheeks reddened more. "I…I already said it before…" He whispered.

"HUH?"

He shook his head. "N-No way will I say such a thing! I said it already: I'm a changed man!"

Takano smirked.

"Ugh! Get rid of that smirk!" Ritsu protested.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Ritsu stared wide-eyed at the boxes outside of his apartment. "W-what…?" He mumbled.

"Why are your things outside of your room?" Takano asked from behind him.

"As if I know why!" The green-eyed grunted and looked inside the boxes to know if the things inside were really his. "T-They are mine…but why are they outside of my apartment?"

"E-Excuse me, Onodera-kun."

Both males turned and found the landlady behind them with an apologetic smile.

"L-Landlady! Good evening!" Ritsu greeted.

"Your politeness and kindness makes me guiltier…" The landlady sighed.

"W-What do you mean?"

The landlady looked at his room then back at him. "Well, you see, someone who helped me to build this building and produce these apartments asked me a favor…His son was staying at the room you were staying at a year before you came…When you moved in, he already went abroad to study arts…Few weeks ago, the one who had been living in your room came back and demanded that he wants to move in that room again. His father was a sponsor of mine, and if I refuse, he'll get angry and might even close my only business. S-so, p-please forgive me for suddenly kicking you out of your room!" She bowed after explaining of what happened.

"Y-You've got to be kidding me…" He murmured. "I-Is there any room vacant that I can move to?"

The landlady shook her head. "I-I'm sorry, the last vacant room was just filled in a day before."

Ritsu fell on the floor. "No way…don't say I need to find a new apartment…at this day of the year…? And the building next to ours is already filled…"

"I'm really sorry, Onodera-kun!" The landlady apologized with full sincerity.

"N-No, it's not your fault…it's just it might be a problem to find a new apartment at this day of the year…"

Takano raised an eyebrow. "Then, why not move in with me?"

His suggestion made both Ritsu and the landlady silent.

"N-NO WAY!" The green-eyed shouted. "I-I'm just going to ask someone I know near here if I can stay in his house even just for a day…" He mumbled and started picking up boxes of his stuff.

"Stop being stubborn, Onodera." Takano snapped.

"I'm not being one!"

"Then, just move in with me. My room is spacious and there is still a room left where you can stay at."

"N-No—"

"I think I'm gonna agree with your friend. I heard that your job is hard and surely, you want to be back home right after work and this is nearest apartment in Emerald."

"B-But—" Ritsu started.

"Boys, help Onodera-kun move his things inside Takano-kun's apartment, please!" The landlady ordered to the guys who move their clients' things inside their apartments.

"There's no way you can run away now, Onodera." Takano teased as he opened his apartment's door.

Ritsu blushed and looked away. "D-Don't worry, I'm going to pay half of the renting bill."

"No need. I have another in mind on how you'll repay me." The black-head murmured before going inside his apartment.

That statement made Ritsu's cheeks redder. "Takano-san, you bastard!"

_**~LFMH021~**_

His alarm clock woke him up. He sat up and then rubbed his eyes. "Weird, Takano-san really didn't sneak in my room…" He mumbled.

Yesterday evening, he was _forced _to move in with his boss and the latter promised that he won't sneak in inside Ritsu's bedroom without the latter's consent.

Although unsure and uncomfortable, the green-eyed fell asleep soundly due to exhaustion and now…this.

"It's already six thirty!" He panicked, took a very short shower, changed his clothes and went out of his room. His things are still scattered inside his room because he has no time to fix them yet.

"Takano-san, we'll be late!" He yelled but no one replied.

He frowned and then knocked at the black-head's room's door. "Takano-san!"

No one still replied so he twisted the doorknob and peeked inside. His eyes widened upon seeing his boss still sleeping soundly in his bed. "Takano-san!" He shouted and shook the said guy's shoulders. "Wake up already or we'll be late!"

The black-head opened his eyes and then closed them again.

"Taka—" He started.

"I will not wake up until you kiss me. I will not get ready until you sweet-talk me. And I will not go to work until you say a sweet goodmorning." Takano cut in and rolled to the other side.

Ritsu's cheeks reddened and he glared at the pretending-to-be-still-asleep figure of his boss. "No way in hell! I will go to work alone!"

"Fine and then our co-workers will ask where I am and surely one of them will text me. I'll answer that it was because of you. That you left me behind and I will say that I will not work until Ritsu Onodera will pick me up because he left behind even though I always drive him home and gives him consideration. I wonder how they'll see you after that." The brown-eyed threatened as Ritsu started to turn away.

That threat made Ritsu twitch. "O-Oi, that's unfair! I never asked you to drive me home and I never asked for your consideration!"

"Still, they'll see you as a bad guy and I am still the good guy." Takano retorted, his eyes still closed and his body still in sleeping position. "Especially when I say that you move in with—"

"Fine!" Ritsu shouted and leaned closer and shut his eyes as he leaned his lips against Takano's warm cheek. "Good morning… Come on, Takano-san, please wake up or we'll be late, you won't like that would you…?" _Please kill me! _His conscience yelled.

Takano laughed and then sat up quickly. "That was nice start for the day." He mumbled. "Why are you blushing?"

Ritsu's cheeks reddened more and he hit his boss with a pillow. "You jerk! I will delete this memory from my mind—"

He was cut off when Takano leaned closer and kissed his lips. He froze and Takano already pulled away.

"W-What the hell?!" He demanded, his heart pounded fats in his chest.

"As a repayment for you moving in inside my apartment, you will **babysit **me and **say those things to me every morning.**" Takano stated and took a change of clothes and a towel.

"Babysit you?" Ritsu echoed.

Takano smiled and nodded before going inside the bathroom. "I'll be done after few minutes. Don't worry we won't be late."

Ritsu's soul came out from his mouth. "Y-You've got to be kidding me!" He shouted in fluster.

_This is not love! This is not love! This is definitely not love!_

* * *

**Days before Ritsu Onodera (completely) falls in love: 110?**

* * *

**A/N: Howdy? I know that I'm not that good in writing fanfictions and just tried, And humor is not my specialty so I beg your pardon if you found some scenes corny.**

**I know I made mistakes, sorry if I wasn't able to correct them.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kisa Shouta's First Case:**_

He placed all the books which were on top of his desk inside his bag before closing it and stood up. "I'll go home now, everyone! See you tomorrow!" He bade with all enthusiasm.

"See you tomorrow, Kisa-san!" Mino Kanade replied with his usual smile.

"Good job for today." Hatori mumbled.

"Alright! Bye~" He responded and ran towards the elevator. As he entered, he finally released a sigh. Another cycle just ended and all he wanted right now was a whole-night rest. He stretched and then sighed again. "I'm hungry." He complained to his own self and then the elevator door opened and he went out of the building.

He looked at his watch and found that it was still early for Yukina to be done from his work. The latter still has an hour left before he'll be done. He looked around and found the convenience store infront of their building still open, so he went in and bought two sandwiches, two apple juices, two energy drinks and four puddings. After he paid, he went out of the store and ate one chocolate pudding as he walked towards the 'Marimo Books'

"Is it not tiring to pretend to be a lively and enthusiastic guy while you're at work and return to your real self when you're done with your job?" a familiar voice asked from behind him.

He froze and then turned. "K-Kantarou….kun?"

"Yes, I am Kantarou Kenji, the one you slept with a year ago. I went abroad to study and now returned here to proclaim my love for you." A guy with chestnut brown chin-length hair and grayish-blue eyes replied.

"I-I already told you before that what we did back then was just for pleasure…Nothing more…" Kisa mumbled as he backed away.

"That's what it was for you, but not for me. Even if I need to force you, I'll drag you inside my car and bring you back home if I need to do so." Kantarou Kenji threatened.

Kisa stiffened and quickly turned to run away. He ran as fast as he can and tried to reach 'Marimo Books' as early as he can. He turned to a corner and quickly went inside the bookstore where Yukina worked at and hid behind a bookshelf as he pretended to read a magazine about…pigs?

He hid his face as Kantarou passed by outside the store. He heaved a sigh of relief and then closed the book. "Stupid me." He mumbled and peeked to see if Yukina Kou was still working.

He twitched when he found the said guy being surrounded with a lot of girls. Some were even clinging to him. Some were so friendly with him. Some were trying to get so close to him. Kisa narrowed his eyes, sighed again and then looked at the front door and then at the back door, he was deciding which door to use because of Kantarou Kenji who was still chasing after him.

He heard the back door open, turned and then saw a familiar chestnut-colored hair. He gasped and ran towards the front door which was beside the counter where Yukina and the girls were.

"Kisa-sa-"

"Shouta!" He heard Kantarou yell from few meters away from him.

"Well, bollocks." He cursed and went out through the front door without turning towards his lover.

"Kisa-san!" He heard Yukina call out, but he was too busy running away and turned.

"Shouta!" Kantarou called out and when Kisa was about to flee towards the most crowded area as of the moment, a hand grabbed his arm. "Finally," Kantarou breathed.

He struggled. "L-Let me go!"

"No way. I finished my studies as fast as I could and returned here to claim you back." Kantarou retorted and started dragging him towards a black Volvo.

"N-No! Let me go, you bastard! I'm not coming with you!"

"I'm not asking for permission. I will do what I want." Kantarou snapped and dragged him more forcefully now.

"When Kisa-san said 'Let go' he means 'Let go'!" Yukina shouted and punched Kantarou in the stomach which sent the latter flying few meters away.

"Yukina…" Kisa gasped silently.

Yukina approached the guy who was clutching his stomach on the ground and squatted. "Don't you dare get close to Kisa-san ever again or that's not what you'll get the next time you try doing so." He threatened.

Kantarou smirked. "Shouta's new lover? Tomorrow he'll surely leave you when he has already gotten tired of you."

Yukina narrowed his eyes. "Stop calling Kisa-san by his name because you don't have any more right to do so. And another thing, we've already been together for almost a year now and we've promised to each other that it's 'forever', so scum."

"You asshole." Kantarou snarled, stood up, and went inside his car. "I'll come back!" He warned, started the car and drove away.

"Wow, that was amazing." Some girls murmured to one another.

"That tall guy isn't just handsome, but strong and kind as well." Another replied.

"He's so kind! To take revenge for that person; such a nice person!"

"Are you done already?" Kisa demanded to Yukina.

The latter smiled. "Sorry, I still have fifteen minutes left. Will it be alright for you to wait for me?"

Kisa shrugged. "I'll check out some new books, especially the ones we edited." He replied, coldly and went inside the store ahead of the brunette.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kisa silently glared at the girls who were surrounding Yukina as he read a new shounen manga he saw in the shelf.

He placed it back and then went to the shoujo manga section. The books Emerald edited were selling greatly that they were almost sold out in this store. He smiled in joy. "This is the one I edited from Tamiya-sensei…" He mumbled and picked up the manga he just mentioned. He opened it on a random page and read the dialogues written on that page. "Ah, good thing I was still able to edit correctly although I was almost dead yesterday night when I was proofreading this…" He sighed in relief and placed the manga back.

He looked at the Fictions' Section and looked at the bestselling books. "Ah, a new one from Usami-sensei…I should give this as a gift for Ricchan." He mumbled to himself, took one of Usami-sensei's books and went to the counter.

"Any other books to buy, dear Sir?" Yukina asked with sweet voice and warm smile.

Kisa was almost blinded. "N-Nothing more…Could you please wrap it for just an ordinary occasion?"

"With pleasure." Yukina replied and entertained the customers as he wrapped the book and gave him the change. After awhile, he was given the wrapped book. "Here you go."

Kisa looked at the ground. "T-Thank you very much." He stammered and went out. He placed the wrapped gift inside his bag and then suddenly sneezed. "Geez, don't say I'm going to catch a cold again?" He grunted and headed towards the pharmacy just infront of Marimo Books and bought medicines for colds.

_It's time for Yukina to leave. _He reminded himself and headed towards the back door and halted.

A girl was introducing another girl to Yukina. The former girl was the one who was the reason for Kisa' jealousy few weeks ago. And the other girl looked like one of Yukina's admirers.

'"E-Er, well, you see—" Yukina turned unconsciously towards his way because he didn't know what to respond to another confession and then his eyes widened upon seeing Kisa watching them.

Kisa's eyes also widened and he quickly looked away. He raised a hand and then turned his back and walked away.

_Better give them some privacy._

_Yes, I'm jealous, but hey, he's my lover and what would you feel if your lover was being confessed by somebody?!_

He leaned against the railings before the highway and then sighed.

He blinked when a hand patted his head. He looked up and there's an unfamiliar guy who was smiling down at him. "Are you alone, boy? Wanna hang-out with me? You're so cute, too."

Another guy appeared behind him. "Hey, you're right; he is cute. Wanna hang out with us, kid? We won't hurt you? We'll just gonna have some fun." They offered. "You're so cute; I like you."

He gasped. "I—"

A hand was wrapped around his waist and he was already pulled into Yukina's chest. "Sorry, but he's with me."

"And who are you?"

"That's something you needn't to know. But so you know, Kisa-san's not a kid, he's already thirty years old. Give some respect."

"T-Thirty years old?"

Kisa just nodded.

"N-No way! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry but we're not joking." Yukina said with sweet voice and smiled down at his lover, which made Kisa blush. "Let's go?"

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Kisa-san~" Yukina singsang as he wrapped his arms around Kisa's waist right after they arrived at Yukina's apartment.

"W-What are you doing?" Kisa stammered and tried pushing the brunette away.

"No, I wasn't able to see you for almost a week! I've almost died in missing you!" The brunette exclaimed and hugged the black-head tighter.

"No one dies in missing someone, Yukina, and I'm not someone you should miss that much." He mumbled as he poured hot water in their cups of tea.

"I will die because of it if you're always away from me."

Kisa collapsed on the sofa right after Yukina released him. "If you say so, fine, I'll believe you…" He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Do you want curry, Kisa-san? I think I still have the ingredients needed. It will take awhile though." Yukina offered.

"Anything's fine." The black-head replied and massaged his temple as his head started to ache.

"That was my first time visiting you in your department…and it was quite a sight." Yukina said.

Kisa smirked. "We usually hear that. That's how Emerald looks; all pink and it looks like hell when the cycle's still going on."

"Speaking of cycle, did you just finish a cycle because all of you looked like you didn't sleep for a whole week?" Yukina teased.

"We _didn't _sleep for a week, Yukina. We stayed in the office for a whole week pulling all-nighters just to finish all the manuscripts on our desks." He pointed out.

Yukina gave him a look. "Seriously? You weren't eating properly, were you, Kisa-san?"

"Hm?"

"You look skinnier and paler." Yukina replied.

He took a deep breath and then coughed. "Just need some rest and I'll be fine afterwards…don't worry…I'll…" He trailed off as his hand fell on his side and he fell into a deep slumber.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kisa opened his eyes and then looked around. "Where…am I?"

"You're in my room. You fell asleep half an hour ago. You also have a cold, again. Don't you want to take a day off tomorrow?" Yukina asked in concern as he placed a wet towel on top of the black-head's forehead.

Kisa blinked and shook his head. "I-I can't…It would cause a lot of burden to the others, besides you will surely be the one to take care of me if I stay at home tomorrow…I don't want to cause you burden…and I don't want to add more problems in your life." He mumbled and rolled to the other side.

Yukina smiled and placed hand on his lover's cheek. "There's good news I want to tell you, Kisa-san."

"What is it?"

"Two of my artworks were chosen to be featured in an exhibit."

Kisa's eyes widened. "Really?!"

"Not only that; my boss in Marimo Books gave me raise because he said that I am very diligent in my work and brought increase in sales in our store."

"T-That's great…" Kisa mumbled in disbelief.

Yukina smiled. "I'm not done yet, Kisa-san."

"What other fortunes did you get?" Kisa demanded, envious of how lucky his lover could be.

"My older brother gave me one of the rooms in his building for free, because his business is still blooming until now—which is managing a big building where rich people stay at and his business regarding his own company. It's spacious, has two rooms, and has a small living room and a small kitchen and two bathrooms. He wants me to move there as soon as possible."

Kisa frowned. "I'm speechless."

Yukina laughed. "Oh, I forgot to mention that it's the blue one next to the apartment building where your green-eyed worker and your boss live at."

"And why do you know that?"

"Because I've once seen them go inside the same building with their bags. I didn't know that they were your co-workers until earlier." Yukina explained.

Kisa touched his temple. "And why are you telling me these?"

"Because I want to share my luck with you. I want to request that you move in with me in my new apartment, Kisa-san." Yukina replied with a charming smile.

Kisa was getting blind again. "W-What? N-No way!"

"Why not? Please, Kisa-san? If you don't agree, I'm gonna refuse my brother's offer and just continue living here and I will also refuse my raise in Marimo Books." Yukina threatened and used his puppy eyes, which made Kisa's heart pound fast in his chest.

"Y-You've got to be kidding me! You're going to refuse those just because I don't want to move in with you?!" He demanded in disbelief.

Yukina nodded, determined and confident.

_Seriously?!_

Kisa sighed in surrender. "Fine, I'm going to move in with you."

"Yay!" Yukina celebrated.

"I hate how confident you can be." Kisa mumbled.

Yukina just grinned and placed a plate of food on top of the table beside where Kisa's placed at. "You better eat or you'll get skinnier and paler, Kisa-san. And I don't like seeing you sick."

"Fine, fine." He grumbled, sat up and started eating.

Yukina fixed the scattered things on the floor. "Oh, by the way, Kisa-san, can you promise me something?"

"Just tell me what it is, first."

"No, promise that you will do whatever it is first." Yukina protested.

"Tell me first."

"Promise me first."

"Tell me first." He ordered.

Yukina shook his head. "Promise me first."

Kisa sighed. "You're getting cheekier." He complained.

"I'm at that stage where I am usually pushy." Yukina said proudly. "Please?"

"Fine, I promise to do whatever it is." Kisa surrendered and took another spoonful of his food.

Yukina smiled and kissed Kisa's cheek. "I want us to stay in just one of the two rooms in our new apartment and leave the other vacant."

His eyes widened and he choked his food. Yukina handed him a glass of water which he finished in one gulp. "W-What? Could you repeat that?!" He panicked; his cheeks red and his heart pounded in his chest; it's almost ready to burst out of his rib cage.

"I want us to stay in just one of the two rooms in our new apartment and leave the other vacant." Yukina repeated.

There was this silence for almost a minute…

"A-As in like sleep together in one room and wake up every morning at each other's arms?" Kisa asked in exasperation.

Yukina nodded, smiling. "Yes."

Silence for few moments again and then the room was filled with loud noise as Kisa shouted, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" afterwards.

And then Yukina panicked as Kisa fainted after that, due to too much exhaustion and also due to so many surprises he brought him.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh, I just love this pairing, they're so cute! Doki doki! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haha, I also like this pairing! I like Hatori-san's quietness and Chiaki's shyness. They look so cute together! And if you're wondering about Yuu, you'll see him soon, but not to bother these two but to get bothered by somebody new's presence in his life.**

* * *

_**Chiaki Yoshino's First Case:**_

Chiaki suddenly woke up when his phone vibrated, which was beside his head. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and opened the new message.

**From: Hatori Yoshiyuki**

**To: Chiaki Yoshino**

**Mess: I'm done with my work. Do you want me to come over or do you want to rest alone right now?**

Like usual, the first thing Hatori Yoshiyuki, Chiaki Yoshino's lover, thought about at every matter was what Chiaki wanted. It always made the latter feel guilty on how dependent he could be especially that Hatori isn't just his lover but also his mangas' editor.

Chiaki went out of his bed and replied.

**From: Chiaki Yoshino**

**To: Hatori Yoshiyuki**

**Mess: I would actually want you to come over. I just took a half-day nap and I think that's enough to fill in for all the days that I've spent without sleeping.**

He sent his message and got no reply in return. He huffed and then went inside the bathroom to change his clothes because he has been wearing them since yesterday, brushed his teeth and took a quick shower before going out of the bathroom.

He was eating a popsicle when the doorbell rang. He blinked and approached the door before opening it.

He backed away in surprise upon seeing Hatori's exhausted expression. "…T-Tori?" He mumbled and tried finishing the popsicle as fast as he could.

The older male closed the door, placed the plastic of the stuff he bought on top of the table and then took a towel. He went behind Chiaki and started drying his hair. "You should always dry your hair or you'll catch a cold or might get a headache." He scolded and yawned.

"Shouldn't you be resting first, Tori?" Chiaki asked in concern as he looked at the bags under the other's eyes.

"I will, after I make dinner and fix your room which I'm sure filled with papers of your unsure manuscripts." Hatori replied and then right after he dried Chiaki's hair, he placed the towel on the headrest of the couch and then went to the kitchen, took out all the stuff he bought and started preparing.

Feeling somewhat guilty on how dependent he was, Chiaki sat on the couch in a position where he was facing the other brunette. "Um, Tori."

"Yeah?"

"Omelet's fine… I'm not that hungry anyway."

That earned him a surprised look from his lover. "Are you serious?"

He pouted. "Hey, I can be considerate at times, too, you know." He protested.

"Fine then, I'll make omelets instead and then would you like stew, as well?"

The sound of the latter made Chiaki drool. "Yep! I want some stew! Haven't eaten one for quite a long time now." He exclaimed, stood up from his seat and went to where Hatori was to observe how the latter made the meals they had.

"Have you thought of the plot of the next chapter for your current manga, Yoshino?" Hatori asked of the blue.

He stiffened. "Geez, don't remind me. I just passed my manuscript yesterday, I still have some time, I can do it."

"I think I've heard that several times now, Yoshino and never have I experienced that you pass the manuscript on time or even before time." Hatori pointed out and flipped the omelet to the other side.

He pouted. "J-Just…Let's stop talking about that right now."

"What do you mean?"

He looked away. "I-It's just you've stayed at your office for almost a whole week and we weren't able to see each other for so long yet the first thing we talk about is work… C-Can't we spend our time together more normally than we used to do?"

His suggestion brought blood to his cheeks, especially when Hatori looked at him with unreadable eyes.

He blushed more. "W-What?! Right, forget what I just suggested! Ok, let's talk about my manuscript again!" He panicked.

Hatori couldn't help smiling. "No, it's alright. I got your point, it's just it made me wonder what made you think more maturely today…"

He bit his lip. "N-No particular reason." He mumbled.

The taller brunette left the stew for awhile and placed each of the two omelets on top of the two plates before placing these plates on the table and then placed two bowls of rice beside each plate. All they needed to do was wait for the stew to be ready.

"I can kiss you as long as I ask for consent right?" Hatori queried.

Chiaki nodded. "Maybe…?"

Hatori lifted his chin. "Then, can I kiss you right now?" He murmured and before the smaller brunette could answer, he already leaned his lips against his and pulled Chiaki's face closer so he can bring more force to the kiss. When Chiaki moaned in pleasure, Hatori took the opportunity and inserted his tongue inside. Their tongues fought and the heat it brought to Chiaki's body made him squirm.

"…Mn…Nnn…" He moaned and placed his hands on Hatori's chest.

_I've watched on TV that relationships break apart when they don't communicate so much and when they are always away from each other. When both are always busy, they unconsciously drift away from each other and then it's not always possible to bring the two back together._

And Chiaki Yoshino doesn't want that.

Their relationship has faced a lot of challenges already. Jealousy. Envy. Pride. Having no time for each other. Misunderstanding. Miscommunication. Misinterpretation. They've encountered a lot and he doesn't want their relationship to break apart just because of their jobs, especially that Hatori applied to this job of his to be Chiaki's editor, himself.

Hatori painstakingly pulled away. "You can wait in the living room, I'll just finish the stew."

He nodded and went to the living room and switched on the TV and watched whatever he could.

He glanced sideways to Hatori and found his eyes almost closing unconsciously because of exhaustion.

Chiaki has always thought that a mangaka and author's job is the hardest in making the book or manga, but when he saw how Hatori worked even late at night or even at the first thing in the morning, he's proven his own judgment wrong because the editors' work is the hardest. The hardest on their jobs are looking for errors, giving advice what's better, judging what other concepts could be added, how to make a panel look better, how to give more mood and emotion to a scene, and collecting manuscripts from bad authors and editing them without having some rest.

"Yoshino, it's time to eat." Hatori announced.

He hopped off of the couch and went to the dining table and sat. Hatori sat across him and both ate in silence.

"Tori."

"Hn?"

"If we didn't confess with each other that time before, what would you be doing right now?" Chiaki mumbled as he chewed and played with his omelet using his fork.

Hatori froze and then regained his composure after just few seconds. "That's a sudden question, but perhaps I'm still visiting you like this and watching you secretly." He replied with all honesty.

"Is an unrequited love really that hard?" He asked.

"In my opinion, yes, it is quite hard to have an unrequited love." The other replied. "Why are you asking me these questions? Don't say you're having an unrequited love to someone I do not know?"

Chiaki fiercely shook his head. "O-Of course not!"

Hatori frowned. "Then, did Yanase tell you unnecessary things again?"

He shook his head again. "N-No!"

His continuous denial made Hatori raise an eyebrow. "Then, what is it that is bothering you? You look like you want to say something but unsure if you really need to do so."

Chiaki took another spoonful of his food. "I'm just wondering if you're staying with me, like this, because I reciprocated your unrequited love and just couldn't leave me alone because it has finally reached this…level?"

The other brunette took a spoonful of his stew. "Are you thinking that I'm just staying at your side because you finally feel the same, yet I might change my mind after few years because I've finally gotten tired of you?"

Chiaki just averted his gaze and continued eating. "W-Well…"

"What if I tell you that I'm going to leave now and will never come back?"

That lit up a fire on Chiaki and he suddenly stood up. "D-Don't!"

Hatori looked up. "What if I'm going to pick my things up, bow and suddenly leave?"

"I…I cannot afford even imagining it." Chiaki admitted.

Hatori finished his meal. "Your replies earlier made me more convinced not to leave your side."

"W-What do you mean?"

"The way you stood up suddenly when I said that I would leave and the way you didn't want to imagine me leaving your side without glancing back; it made me…happy."

Hatori's small revelation made Chiaki's heart pound fast in his chest and made his mind knot into unfixable knots. His cheeks also reddened and he didn't know how to hide them.

"A-After this, are you going back home?" He murmured as he finished the stew.

Hatori picked up his dishes. "Perhaps. A pile of manuscripts are coming on my home tonight; I'll need to work on them."

Chiaki lifted his head and looked at Hatori's figure heading towards the kitchen sink. Just that little distance made Chiaki worry; worry that he won't be able to reach his childhood friend's level. He left his finished dishes and then stood up.

"You should take more rest; I will just wash these, accompany you even just for awhile and then I'll leave to give you more time to take a nap." Hatori mumbled as he took Chiaki's dishes and was about to head towards the kitchen sink again when the small brunette grabbed his arm. He blinked then turned. "Yoshino?"

"Can you stay over tonight?" Chiaki whispered and hid his reddening cheeks.

"What's bothering you?" Hatori asked as he placed the dishes on top of the table again.

"I just feel like we're drifting away from each other because of our works…it's like we're both so busy that we're neglecting each other… I've watched and read so many shoujo mangas, romance animes, even romance dramas, even movies…but now, I feel it myself… I don't want to lose you…" He murmured. "I know it sounded stupid, but I can't resist from worrying…"

Hatori bent a little. "After I've waited this long? Do you really think I would let you go just like that and just because of such a small reason? Besides, whoever said that? You're watching too much dramas again, Yoshino." He sighed and lifted Chiaki's chin. He smiled and then leaned his lips against his.

Chiaki closed his eyes and then responded. "…Mn…Tori…"

Hatori pulled away and then dragged Chiaki towards the couch. He pushed him so he would end up lying below him. Hatori kissed the smaller brunette again before unbuttoning his shirt's buttons. He removed it and then unzipped the smaller's pants and pulled it down.

Chiaki moaned and then made his own move. He worked with Hatori's necktie and then the latter's shirt as their lips never left each other. He unbuttoned them and then removed it. He traced his hands lower and as he felt Hatori's pant's zipper, he quickly unzipped it.

"Mmmmnnn….Tori…"

The other chores were left unattended as the room was filled with moans and cries after dinner.

Even the dishes were ignored and left behind.

After both of them reached their climax, Hatori fell on top of Chiaki.

Chiaki opened his eyes and looked at Hatori's exhausted face. "Tori—"

"You're worried about us being separated because of work right?" Hatori cut in.

He blinked. "Uh, kinda…" He mumbled. "Oi, Tori, you're still tired, don't move too much." He scolded as the said guy just started to stand up and decided to wash the dishes.

Hatori turned to him and his eyes' expression made Chiaki blush and his heart beat fast. "W-what?" he demanded.

"Since I've seen how worried you were, I will stay over thrice a week and babysit you as long as you want."

"H-HUH?"

"But I won't tolerate any boring chapters or One-Shots from Yoshikawa Chiharu. I will stay over thrice a week and give you what you want; just don't take advantage of me." Hatori muttered and headed towards the kitchen.

Chiaki froze on his seat. "B-Babysit me? Give me what I want?" He echoed. "What I want…." He repeated, puzzled and then unconsciously touched his lips and then realization hit him and his cheeks burned. "T-Tori!" He gasped.

Hatori smirked. "You slowpoke; fine, you want me to leave instead?"

Chiaki frowned. "N-No…"

"Then, it's settled. You will pass your manuscripts before or on the deadline, and I will babysit you thrice a week. Deal?"

That made Chiaki frown more.

"By the way," Hatori added.

"What else am I supposed to know except that I'm going to feel like a kid being spoilt by you, again?"

"If I didn't come in your house although I informed you that I would, that means that I'm going to meet someone."

He raised an eyebrow. "Right…" He mumbled. "W-Wait, meet someone? As in, a…girl?"

No reply.

"You've got to be kidding me, Tori! You've got to be kidding me! Say that you're just joking about the last part!" Chiaki shouted in distress.

Still no reply.

"Tori!" Chiaki protested.

Hatori just smirked to himself in the kitchen. "And he fell for it." He sighed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really fond of making a YoshinoxHatori pairing because I've not seen their episodes completely. I skipped some parts and I don't really know how to portray their characters; so I beg your pardon.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yokozawa Takafumi's First Case:**_

* * *

The elevator opened on the floor where the Emerald Editing Group was placed at and Yokozawa went out of it. He walked towards where 'Maiden Club' was and halted upon seeing the _pink _department filled with dead bodies.

He twitched and then raised an eyebrow. "W-What the hell? Who massacred these people?" He demanded to the editors of other department.

They all flinched and then pointed at the Emerald Editing Group members' desks. "Those manuscripts are the ones killing them…" They mumbled in unison.

He grimaced and then sighed. "Ugh, Oi, Masamune!" He yelled and searched for the shoujo mangas' editor-in-chief. "Masa—"

"Hoooorrrrkkkkk!" A voice shouted when he took another step towards Takano Masamune's desk.

He backed away and then looked at whatever he stepped on. "W-What the heck…?" He muttered under his breath as something under the piles of books and papers started to move. He gulped and waited for whatever which would come out.

He frowned when Ritsu Onodera, newbie of the Emerald Group and Takano Masamune's lover, came out from it. "Onodera...?" He mumbled.

The brunette looked up at him. "Y-Yokozawa-san! G-Good afternoon!" He gasped and stood up.

"I just want to point out it's already six in the evening and may I ask what the hell you were doing sleeping on the floor and under that pile of books and papers, too?"

"Ugh, shut up!" Takano, who was buried under his own pile of books and papers, shouted and put on his eyeglasses again. "What do you want? Deadline is tomorrow, we're in the middle of the cycle right now!"

"R-Ricchan, c-could you please make twenty copies of this…I just finished it…" Kisa Shouta, the baby-faced editor of the shoujo manga department murmured, half-dead, himself.

Yokozawa looked at the Emerald Editing Group and at the other editing group next to it… They have very significant differences that Yokozawa doesn't want to pinpoint anymore.

He massaged his temple and then walked towards where Takano was, painstakingly tried not to step onto another corpse – no, he means person again. "The director wants you to know that we'll have a meeting the day after tomorrow at the 3rd conference room at the third floor."

The bespectacled editor frowned. "Is that all?"

"What? You want me to bring news like: another of your mangas has been approved to become an anime again or so on?" He demanded and crossed his arms infront of his chest.

Takano started his work again. "Maybe? Or maybe I was expecting that you would persuade me again to drink later or tomorrow although you know that I will decline."

He huffed. "I'm not that stupid, Masamune. Besides, I already accepted that Onodera owns you."

"Excuse me, but _I _own _him._" The editor-in-chief pointed out.

Just right after that argument, the green-eyed newbie came back. "Kisa-san, here are—" The green-eyed was cut off when he realized that everyone was grinning at him. "W-What?" He demanded and then looked at Yokozawa again.

He frowned. "What?" he demanded back.

The newbie stiffened and placed the photocopies on top of a small black head's desk. "E-Er, I just thought that maybe you said something…unusual again?"

He raised an eyebrow. "When did I ever say something unusual?"

"E-Er…"

"Oi, don't bully him too much, Yokozawa." Takano scolded as he finished the last page of one of the three of his manuscripts left.

Yokozawa fixed his hair and then turned. "I'm going. Go early on the meeting or I'll drag you forcefully." He warned and then went to the elevator again.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"Ugh, I'm so tired." He grumbled as he waited for the elevator to come back to his office's floor again.

The elevator stopped infront of him and then it opened.

"Ah, Yokozawa." A very familiar voice greeted him.

He looked up and grimaced. "Kirishima…"

"What's with the dull greeting? We haven't seen each other for few days and yet you look like you haven't missed me." Kirishima, a troublesome friend – is it just friend?—of Yokozawa, complained.

He went inside the elevator as well and the door closed with only the two of them in it. "Because I _didn't _ miss you, that's why." He pointed out.

"Ouch, that hurts." Kirishima pouted.

"And what am I supposed to do?" He coldly asked.

"You're so cold." The brunette beside him grumbled. "By the way, Hiyo wants you to visit tomorrow. I already told her that you would come tomorrow evening. If no one answers when you come tomorrow, just use the spare key I gave you for the meantime."

He grimaced. "No, I'm not coming over. I'm busy tonight and also tomorrow night—I have a pile of work to do."

"Do you really want to see Hiyo disappointed that you didn't fulfill your promise?"

He frowned. "I never promised anything! You were the one who told her that I would come without asking me!"

Kirishima grinned. "Because I know you can't refuse us."

His eyebrows twitched. "Excuse me, but I can."

Kirishima brought out his phone and dialed something as Yokozawa just glared at him. After awhile, Kirishima finally spoke. "Hello? Hiyo? How are you doing? Oh, you're already at home? How was school? Hm…I see; that's great. By the way, Hiyo, it's about your Uncle Yokozawa, he said that he would come over tomorrow right? He promised right? But—"

Yokozawa quickly grabbed the brunette phone and spoke to the girl on the other line. "I-It's nothing! Yes, I'm coming over tomorrow night!"

"_Yay!" _He heard Hiyo celebrate. _"See you tomorrow, Uncle Yokozawa."_

Then the other line hung up.

"Ki-ri-shi-ma!" Yokozawa snapped as he placed the brunette's phone back to his hands.

He frowned more when the other just laughed. "Ok, time for you to go. See you tomorrow night!" He bade and pushed Yokozawa out of the elevator as it reached his office's floor.

Yokozawa stared at the elevating elevator in both annoyance and confusion.

It has been weeks since Kirishima placed a spare key of his house at Yokozawa's hand and that event made him very confused, especially when the brunette explained that he was proposing to him. And another thing that made his mind go in knots was that Kirishima said that he liked him and that it was still early for them to move in together when the brunette was obviously flirting with girls of different departments.

His phone vibrated and he opened his cellphone to look at who messaged him.

It was an MMS of a picture of him and Kirishima inside the elevator; it was when he was panicking while talking to Hiyo. He almost wanted to throw it out of the window behind him when he realized something. "W-When did Kirishima have two cellphones?"

"Oh, you just knew about that Yokozawa-san?" A co-worker of his replied.

He turned. "Huh?"

"We heard from the other girls from other departments that Kirishima-kun bought a new phone to prank someone and to take photos of somebody important to him; we just do not know whom he was talking about." The other explained.

"Take pictures of someone important to him?" Yokozawa repeated.

_He took ridiculous pictures of us together and passed them to Masamune before…_

"Have you heard how many pictures he has already taken?" He asked in curiosity.

"The girls asked the same thing at him and he answered two."

_Two…Two…Two?!_

He covered his face with his hand. "I think I'm gonna die." He grunted.

"Yokozawa-san? Your face is red again."

_**~LFMH021~**_

In the end, he was forced to come at Kirishima's house. He even bought some sweets for Hiyo. He didn't know what has gotten into him but even how his mind protested many times, his body walked to the convenience store, went in inside his car and then stopped infront of his friend's house.

He sighed and pressed the doorbell. No one answered so he pressed it twice again. After waiting few seconds, no one still opened the door. "Is no one home? It's already 5 in the afternoon, even Hiyo should be home." He mumbled and then took out the spare key inside his pocket and stared at it. He shook his head. "No, I'm going to wait out here."

He was just standing there for almost ten minutes and then he bit his lip in annoyance. "That damn bastard." He grumbled, took out the spare key again and opened the door now, himself. It was dark and it was obvious that no one was inside. He switched on the lights and then headed to the kitchen to place the things he bought inside the fridge.

_I wonder where Hiyo is. Her class should be over already. _He wondered to himself and walked towards the kitchen. He gasped when someone wrapped his arms around his neck from behind.

"You actually came!"

He turned his head and found Kirishima behind him and he was also the one strangling him. "K-Kirishima?! What the hell are you doing here? I thought you're still at your office."

The brunette released him and took the plastic bag from his hands. "We finished early today and I arrived twenty minutes before you did."

"Then, why didn't open the door?" He demanded.

"I was wondering if you'll use the key if ever we're still not here, so I pretended not to be at home and hid behind the couch." Kirishima explained which pissed the black-head off.

"I'm leaving." He bade and turned back to the door.

"H-Huh? But why? You just came!"

"I hate being manipulated and played with." He mumbled and walked towards the door.

"Then, after this, where are you heading to? To Takano Masamune?" The brunette behind him queried with sober tone.

That question made him freeze on his ground. "No; I'm heading back home. I'm going to bury myself with my works just like I usually do."

"I understand if you're heading towards his place after this; you used to go out anyway."

He turned back. "That was in the past, idiot. Do you see us going out often now?"

"Actually, no. I wonder why."

"Because the person he really loves –even when we were together—came back few months ago and now they're together again although that person he loves keeps denying that he doesn't feel the same way when he obviously does." He grumbled.

Kirishima just stared at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Then the brunette suddenly hugged him. "Aw, that must have hurt. Let me comfort you."

He blushed and then tried pushing away the brunette. "You bastard, let me go! I wasn't asking for comfort! Ugh, let me go!"

"Come, I'll comfort you with my unusual way!" Kirishima exclaimed and then dragged him to the kitchen.

"O-Oi, you idiot! W-What?! No way! You've got to be kidding me, Kirishima! Let me go!"

_**~LFMH021~**_

He tried reaching for the ribbon on his back. "You bastard, I'm gonna kill you!" He grumbled as Kirishima took a picture of him while he was laughing few meters before him.

The brunette dragged him towards the kitchen and forced him to wear the pink apron with ruffles. He even placed a maid's pink hat around Yokozawa's head. He tied it so tight that it would be so hard to remove it by yourself.

"It would have been better if I removed your suit and pants." Kirishima mumbled.

His cheeks reddened more. "You idiot, what are you thinking?! Are you some kind of pervert?! And why are you making fun of me, of all people?!"

"Because your expressions are so cute." The brunette replied with seductive tone.

He tried kicking him. "You bastard, stop messing with me!"

Kirishima dodged it and took another photo and laughed. "I will definitely print these pictures out."

He panicked and tried grabbing the brunette's phone. "Give me that! I'm going to delete those photos!"

"No way. Do you know how hard it was to take a photo of you doing this kind of things?"

"And do you know how hard it was to persuade Masamune not to spread that picture you sent him?!" He demanded. "Now, give me that!" He snarled and tried taking it again.

Kirishima lifted one of his feet and Yokozawa, unaware of it, tripped and fell. "Ow…" he grunted.

His eyes widened when the brunette trapped him on the floor. "Let me take a close-up, alright?"

His cheeks reddened more and he tried pushing him away. "I-I'm not some kind of girl in a shoujo manga, Kirishima!"

"I know."

"Then, why are you doing these things? For fun, well, it's not funny."

Kirishima's eyes turned sober. "I already told you before. I like you. And I even proposed to you. We even have promised rings, but you still see me as a troublesome friend of yours. I just want to get closer to you than I already am."

That reply made Yokozawa freeze. "I—"

"It's funny how I sulk when you and Hiyo have fun together without asking me to join. And I hate it more when you talk to other people more than you do with me. Messing with you and making you angry are my ways to get closer to you."

He covered his face. "Now, you're making this look like we're in some kind of Shounen Ai Manga." He mumbled in distress.

Kirishima secretly took another photo, placed both of phones back in his pockets and then smiled at the guy below him. "How about we change the genre from Shounen Ai to Yaoi?"

His question made Yokozawa frown. "Quit kidding with me!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me, but I'm not." He pointed out and started leaning closer to him.

_Y-You've got to be kidding me!_

Their lips were an inch away from each other when the door opened. "Pa-Father! I'm home!"

"Well, bollocks." Kirishima grunted, and in a blink he was on his feet. "Welcome home, Hiyo! Your Unle Yokozawa has already arrived but he's just using the bathroom to wash his face."

_Huh?_

"I'll just call him, go change into your normal clothes now." He suggested with a smile.

Hiyo nodded and then went upstairs and went inside her room to change.

Kirishima pulled Yokozawa to his feet and then grinned. "That was such a bad timing." He sighed.

Yokozawa frowned. "I'm gonna kill you when we're alone again."

"Cannot wait for that."

As Kirishima quickly removed the tie of Yokozawa's apron, he made a quick shot of the two of them and grinned.

After that, Hiyo ate all of Yokozawa's gifts and then told him things that happened when she was at school. Yokozawa's not really fond of kids, but he made an exception with Hiyo because he was grateful she wasn't troublesome unlike her father.

_**~LFMH021~**_

The elevator opened and he went out and headed towards the Emerald Editing Group.

He was blinded upon being greeted with all the pink things around him. "Is it just my hallucination or did it become _pinker _than before?" He mumbled and then searched for the editor-in-chief. "Oi, Masa—"

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw that Takano was being surrounded by his co-workers and all of them were either laughing or grinning at something.

_D-Don't say…_

He passed through all the pink things and then went behind Takano.

His eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Takano turned. "Oh, Yokozawa, Kirishima-san sent me this picture earlier and because I laughed too loud, my co-workers looked at it and I couldn't stop them anymore." He explained between chuckles.

It was the picture of him yesterday wearing all the pink ruffled aprons and maid hat.

"KI-ri-shi-ma!" He yelled.

After that, Kirishima was bitten to death.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know much about Kirishima-kun and forgot his first name, so I'm so sorry about repeating 'Kirishima' after another.**

**I hope it was alright. I'm not really used to making YokozawaxKirishima pairing. But I really like their combination. Like Yin and Yang. XD**


End file.
